In dispersing machines of this general type, it is necessary to connect the container receiving the product to be processed in a firm but releasable manner with the machine by means of a container holding device if the container itself does not have a fixed place on a machine base or the like but is instead movable by means of rollers. Known container holding devices of this kind have a guide rail disposed on the machine upright, on which tong members are disposed such that they are displaceable parallel to one another. This displacement is effected by means of a spindle disposed parallel to the guide rail and having threaded sections with threads running in opposite directions. On each of these spindle sections there is a threaded nut, which is tightly connected in turn with the corresponding tong member. A hand crank by means of which the clamping action can be initiated or released is disposed on the spindle. The tong members tend to remain in the clamping position because of the self-locking action of the spindle. Initiating and releasing the clamping action is tedious.